


Art for An Island Affair by Angel CI5

by Firlefanzine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firlefanzine/pseuds/Firlefanzine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When travel critic Raymond Doyle meets hotel owner Bodie, it’s lust at first sight for them both. On a beautiful exotic island they quickly fall for one another and both determine to enjoy their limited time together. But will Doyle’s recent past manage to destroy their brief affair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for An Island Affair by Angel CI5

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky that I got the opportunity to create the art for such a wonderful feelgood story.  
> Bodie and Doyle fall in love on a tropical island - and this one time they don't have to fear bullets and Cowley.  
> Thank you Angel CI5!
> 
> And thanks to the mods who have done such a great job!

 

 

 

 


End file.
